The Other Side of the Tracks
by artic strawbehry
Summary: What if Ryan weren't the only one brought into Newport society from a 'shady' background? The story continues.... RM eventually
1. Anywhere But Here

A/N: Hello, people. Okay, so this fic would probably be considered AU, though some of the same things happen (i.e. kid from 'wrong side of the tracks' comes to Newport beach). Bear with me, this is just an intro chapter and it will (hopefully) get more interesting with time. Let me know if you like it, or even if you don't. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!  
  
----  
  
Marissa Cooper closed her eyes and played a favorite childhood game of hers. She pretended she was somewhere, anywhere, else. A car horn honked and she jumped. "So much for that," she thought as she grabbed her bag and headed over to the car. When she reached the BMW convertible, she suppressed a bitter laugh. "So this is how the other half lives," she mumbled sarcastically to herself before opening the passenger side door and plopping in.  
"Hello, Marissa."  
She glanced at the speaker and raised her eyebrows. "Oh hell no," she thought. "No way am I going to engage in small talk." When nothing happened and the car continued to sit there, she sighed, rolled her eyed, and complied. "Hi, Uncle Aden," she said with false enthusiasm.  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he uncle replied ignoring her exasperated expression as he started the car.  
Forty-five minutes of awkward silence later the car pulled into a glamorous neighborhood and into the driveway of an equally glamorous house.  
"This is it, end of the line," he said with a smile. Then, seeing her unamused expression, amended. "Sorry, bad joke."  
She shrugged and followed him into the house.  
"So, are you ready for the grand tour?"  
"Nope."  
"What then?"  
"Just show me where my room and the kitchen are, and I'll be fine," she replied.  
"Okay then, right this way," he replied.  
Once she was settled, and with her one bag that didn't take very long, she wandered outside. "Oh sweet," she thought, "They have a pool! Unfortunately, I have no suit." She scowled. "Damn."  
A voice behind her caused her to jump. "Feel like a swim?"  
Whirling around to face the speaker, Marissa mumbled various curses under her breath. "I'd love to, but I'm kinda lacking in the clothes department."  
"No problem. You look about my size, so you can just borrow one of mine."  
Marissa examined the girl while she was talking. She looked about the same age thought she had a childish quality about her. Unsure who she was, or how to respond, Marissa just stared at the girl with one eyebrow raised.  
Finally, the girl got it. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I've heard so much about you that I completely forgot you have no idea who I am." She took several steps forward and extended her hand. "I'm Katie, but everyone calls me Rhea. Welcome to Newport Beach, Marissa."  
Hesitantly, Marissa took the out stretched hand. "Thanks, I think."  
"Come on, lets go get you a bikini," Rhea said, tugging on Marissa's hand.  
"A what?" Marissa yelped before being jerked off. Several hours, lots of suntan lotion, and the refreshing cool water later, Marissa was laying on 'her' bed, examining the ceiling. Rhea poked her head in the doorway. "Party tonight, get ready. We're leaving in half an hour," she said, before taking off down the hall.  
Marissa jumped off the bed and chased after her. "Whoa, wait just a second. Don't I get to say that I don't want to go?"  
Rhea smirked. "Nope. You're going and that's that."  
"And the fact that I have no desire to go doesn't matter at all?" Marissa asked.  
"Not a bit. This is an OC way of life that you are just going to have to deal with."  
Marissa groaned. "I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Damn." Half an hour later, Marissa was standing outside Rhea's door. "Come on. You're making me go to this stupid party so get your butt our here." After five minutes of yelling, Rhea emerged. "You sounded almost, dare I say it, eager," she said, giving Marissa a look. Marissa just rolled her eyes. "Let's just go and get this over with."  
  
----  
  
Marissa stared at the house in front of her filled with teens. "Holy crap." "Welcome to the dark side," Rhea leaned over and whispered. And with that, Marissa was pulled into the house. "Okay, I'm going to be over here. I'll be back a while. Go, mingle." Marissa just watched as Rhea was sucked in my her friends. Looking around she saw her peers at their worst. Most of them were drunk, and those who weren't were rapidly reaching intoxication. Everyone was talking or dancing, and liking neither, Marissa opted to sit on a nearby couch. She reached in her bag and pulled out her CD player. "Thank God for small favors," she thought. Twenty minutes later, she sighed, picked up her bag and her CD player and headed out to the beach. The sun had set and the moon was rising, so she kicked off her shoes and placed her bag with them. She walked along the beach where the water met the sand until she looked up and saw a couple fighting. Feeling uncomfortable, she walked a bit faster and turned her CD player up a bit louder. When she was about ten feet away, the girl turned and ran. The boy looked around helplessly, and then saw her. Marissa could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and said a silent thank you that it was too dark to tell. Their eyes met and held. When he finally looked away, she thought with the hint of a smile that she felt as though she'd had an amazing conversation despite the lack of words.  
  
----  
  
Review! You know you wanna. 


	2. James Bond

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this!  
  
Dedication: This is for Katie, because she will hurt me if I don't finish this.  
  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine.much to my disappointment. If they were, things would be a lot different on the show, and I'd have no reason to write this fanfic in the first place.  
  
----  
  
She lingered for a moment before heading back towards the party. "Marissa! Where have you been?" Rhea asked, taking a long sip of the presumably alcoholic beverage in her hand.  
"Took a walk. You ready to go?"  
"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while longer, but you can go now if you want." She dug her keys out of her pocket. "Take the car and I'll get a ride home from my friends."  
Marissa winced internally at the phrase 'my friends'. "Yea, thanks. Se you later," she mumbled despite the fact that Rhea was already being dragged away.  
  
----  
  
Marissa heard a car pull into the driveway. When she didn't hear the front door open, she got curious. She made her way to the door and peaked out the window's surrounding the door. Rhea was lying unconscious on the driveway. "Great. I've been here for less than twenty-four hours and my cousin has already drunk herself into unconsciousness, and I have no way to get her inside," she said out loud. Movement out of the corner of the eye caught her attention. A boy picked up Rhea's bag and started rummaged through, not finding what he was looking for, he bent over and picked her up. Marissa was highly confused by that. She opened the door. "Hey." The boy turned around. It was the boy from the beach. Marissa tried vehemently tried not to blush.  
"Hey."  
Marissa opened the door a bit wider. "Would you-"  
"Yeah, no problem."  
Once Rhea was in her room, Marissa turned to the boy. "Thanks for, you know, bringing her in."  
"Not the first time. She usually has her keys in her bag."  
"She gave them to me. I wanted to leave before she did."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," Marissa said, "but who are you?"  
"Whoever you want me to be."  
She smiled. "Cute, but really. Who are you?"  
"Ryan. Ryan Atwood actually."  
Marissa laughed. "Very James Bond, Ryan."  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"What about me?" "Let's start with your name," he replied. "Marissa Cooper," she stated. "What's your story?" "My story?" "Yes. Your story." "Uh. Okay. Currently I live in the pool house of the Cohens, the people that live next door. I've been here for about a year." "What about the girl you were with on the beach?" Marissa asked. "That would be Kristi. We're dating. I think." "I'm guessing you're currently not from that fight you guys were having." "You have amazing deductive skills." "Why thank you." "What about you?" Marissa laughed. "You're kidding, right?" "Why would I joke? You're so beautiful I just assumed." "Well, you know what happens when you assume things." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." "That you thought I had a boyfriend or that you thought I was beautiful?" "That I thought you had a boyfriend. It seemed to upset you, so I'm sorry." Marissa just stared. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "Other than that adorable expression, no." He looked at her oddly. "Adorable, huh?" he asked, leaning forward. "Adorable," she repeated. Suddenly, he reached out and started tickling her. "Stop!" she laughed. "Still adorable?" he asked, lessening the torture? "No, completely hideous," she said with a grin. "Good," he replied with a similar smile.  
  
----  
  
A/N: This section has been written whenever I had a spare second. It's been written in a parking lot, between classes, before school, during class, instead of homework, etc. My grades are suffering greatly from this fact (yet I seem to continue even now during Chemistry class) so I don't know how much longer I can continue this pattern before my parents forbid me from writing (gasp). The result could be delays and gaps between posts, but I'm not going to leave this one hanging like I have others. It'll give me much motivation if you review. After the 28th my life should calm down to at least a bearable level, so bear with me. 


End file.
